The present invention relates to a device, adapted to be used in horseback riding, comprising handgrips connected to a collar passing about the neck of a horse, characterized in that the handgrips are of reduced size and do not impede the use of the reins, that the attachment between the handgrip and the collar is partially comprised by elastic, and that the securement to the collar takes place at mid-neck so as to permit the independence of the hand both in translation and laterally.
The device permits avoiding clumsiness of the hands of the experienced rider, assists the beginning rider in his riding lessons, and protects the mouth of the horse.
The present invention relates to a device seeking to facilitate the practice of horseback riding by acting on the securement and independence of the hands.
The independence of the aids (the seat, the legs, the hands) is an essential part of horseback riding. The use of a saddle seeks to facilitate the mastery of the seat, the stirrups facilitating the mastery and hence the independence of the legs.
Conventionally, to assist the control of his hands, the rider has two methods: to grasp the mane of the horse, or to grasp a collar passed about the horse's neck. These two empirical methods are contradictory: they improve the securement but prevent the necessary independence to direct the horse.